The Fall of a King
by MonsterCupcake61176
Summary: What if Aragorn took the Ring for himself? What would happen to those who were once his closest friends? Lord of the Rings Dark AU. No slash. Rated for violence and torture in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This was a plot bunny I had that just wouldn't leave me alone. It'll probably be five chapters but I'm not sure yet. Anyway, obviously I don't own the characters or LOTR, and I have** _ **nothing**_ **against Aragorn at all. I just thought this was an interesting idea so I wrote it.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 **Rated for violence and torture in later chapters.**

 **|/|/|/|**

" _In that hour I looked on Aragorn and thought how great and terrible a lord he might have become in the strength of his will, had he taken the Ring for himself."_

 _(Legolas, Return of the King: The Last Debate)_

 _ **Minas Tirith**_

Cold, that was all she felt, as if her very bones were chilled. She rubbed her arms in vain trying to bring some warmth back into her body, only to realize that she was shivering. A soft knock on the window caused her to jump. Drawing a sharp intake of breath, she stood up and cautiously opened the window.

"Legolas?" She exclaimed in a whisper; watching as the golden haired archer climbed into the window and stepped silently onto the floor.

"Lady Arwen." He bowed his head before closing the window behind him.

"What are you doing here? If he catches you-"

"Gimli is keeping him distracted." Legolas replied walking swiftly towards the door and making sure it was locked. Arwen could not keep her nerves in check. The moment Legolas was standing before her again she grabbed both of his arms, her eyes wide with fear.

"You cannot be here! Please go before it's too late." Tears filled her eyes and her trembling increased. Legolas' own eyes were filled with a deep sadness as he gazed at the Evenstar, he could hardly recognize her anymore. Dark circles had formed under her eyes, her hair was riddled with tangles and her skin was pale, but it was the dullness of her eyes and the way she trembled that grieved him the most.

"I will not stay long Arwen, I promise." Gently he pried her fingers from his arms. Taking one of her delicate hands into his, he guided her towards her bed and sat down beside her, keeping her hand in his.

"I just needed to make sure you were alright. I have not seen you since…" His voice trailed off and he wisely decided not to continue. Arwen's bottom lip was quivering and her hand squeezed Legolas'.

"This isn't how I imagined life would be, after we were together." She whispered. Her eyes stared blankly ahead, lost in another time.

"I always pictured light and warmth, laughter, being held in his arms. But now…" Arwen's voice cracked. She buried her face in her hands and wept, all the tears she had been holding back poured out as sobs racked her body.

Why? Why did this have to happen?

She tensed when she felt an arm around her. Arwen glanced up and saw Legolas, his own eyes mirroring her own grief, a single tear ran down his face and fell onto the bed.

"We both lost him," He whispered. Unable to control herself, she threw herself against him, burying her face in his shirt. The tears wouldn't stop and her body could not keep still. She clung to his tunic as if it were a lifeline, the only thing keeping her from drowning amidst this sea of grief.

When he put both his arms around her she did not protest. They sat there for what could have been hours; prince and Evenstar, two lights alone in the dark, left to the cold. Suddenly both elves tensed, their sharp ears picked up shouting and storming feet coming towards the room.

"Legolas-"

 ***CRASH***

It was too late.

The door burst open; Arwen and Legolas released each other and stood up, she was shaking so hard she had to lean a hand against the wall to keep herself from falling.

"What is this?! Why are you here Legolas?!" The tall, dark figure roared. He stormed over to the two elves, without hesitating Legolas moved in front of Arwen.

"I was just seeing how Arwen was faring Aragorn. Seeing as you are always busy and her family has been _unable_ to visit her, I decided to keep her company so she wouldn't be alone." Legolas kept his tone calm, but Arwen could see his that his body was tense, he was ready to fight at a moment's notice.

"Oh, is that _all_ you were doing? _Visiting?_ " Aragorn took a step forward, his eyes burning in anger. "Tell me Legolas, is a locked door required for a friendly visit? Or you sneaking in through Arwen's window? Either you have an odd way of doing things or there is something else at play."

If Arwen's skin turned any whiter, she could be mistaken for a ghost. Watching her husband, the man she had loved, glaring at Legolas the way he was, accusing him, what would Aragorn do?

"Aragorn, _mellon-nin_ , since when have I ever lied to you?" Legolas waited for Aragorn's response, which was a mocking laugh.

"You are avoiding my question Legolas. This has nothing to do with your honesty, what I want to know was what you were doing in my wife's chambers with the door locked. Perhaps you are trying to turn her against me?"

He turned his glare towards Arwen. Her mouth opened in shock and her eyes widened. She could scarcely make out the silver chain that hung around his neck.

"Leave her out of this Aragorn." Legolas moved to shield her from his sight, an action which angered Aragorn further. "This had nothing to do with Arwen. I was the one who came without her consent, do to me as you wish but leave her be. She has done no wrong."

Aragorn said nothing. Arwen held her breath. Legolas remained still.

After a moment of silence, Aragorn spoke. "Done no wrong? I am not convinced. Who can say how many times you have crept in here in the dark? What acts could the two of you be doing when you think no one is watching?"

Legolas went rigid, but he said nothing.

"I can think of no better way to punish her," Aragorn's hand shot out and latched onto Legolas' wrist, "then to have you suffer for what you've done." Arwen wanted to scream, but she couldn't even move her own hands. She could only watch in horror as Aragorn dragged Legolas out of the room. The prince managed to look over his shoulder, offering her one last smile, before vanishing out of sight.

Once the door slam closed Arwen collapsed, burying her face into her arms.

 _What have I done? What have I done?!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Amon Hen (2 years earlier)**_

The trees rushed past him in a blur. Over and over again Legolas prayed that they were not too late, that whatever evil he had sensed before had not touched the Ringbearer. Gimli raced beside him, the dwarf's presence was his only comfort at the moment.

The sound of approaching footsteps caused both elf and dwarf to freeze in their tracks.

"Aragorn! Have you found Frodo?" Gimli asked upon recognizing the ranger, yet both soon realized that there was something wrong with their friend. He had a dazed look about him, and his sword was drawn and hanging loosely in his hand.

Studying the blade, Legolas noticed faint streaks of blood, red blood.

Not saying a word Legolas waited for Aragorn's explanation.

"Frodo… Frodo is dead." He gasped.

Gimli staggered, grasping onto Legolas' arm for support, but even the elf was swaying on his feet.

"Dead?" He repeated, dumbstruck.

Aragorn nodded, tears forming in his sea-grey eyes.

"Orcs, dozens of them, they ambushed us and-and-" Aragorn broke off, his entire body trembling. Before another word could be spoken a horn sounded in the distance.

"The horn of Gondor!" Legolas turned in the direction of the sound. "Boromir calls for aid! We must help him!" Legolas started forward with Gimli on his heels when Aragorn stuck his arm out, smacking Legolas in the chest and stopping him.

"No! We cannot go after him!" Aragorn shouted. The ranger had dropped his sword and wrapped his arm around Legolas; an action that caused the elf to stiffen.

Something was not right.

"What are you talking about?!" Gimli bellowed. "The other hobbits may be with him! We have to go!"

"No!" Aragorn repeated, tightening his grip around Legolas. The archer noticed that his arms were both pinned to his sides; was this intentional or was Aragorn unaware of what he was doing?

Legolas prayed that it was the latter.

"Why not?!" Gimli stepped forward with his axe in his hands. He'd noticed the look of discomfort on Legolas' face, and like his friend, he too feared that there was something amiss about Aragorn.

"We have to keep the Ring safe! We cannot let it fall into the enemy's hands!" Aragorn suddenly opened the palm of his left hand, Legolas' eyes widened in shock.

Aragorn took the Ring?

Gimli was at a loss for words just as Legolas was. Neither could think of anything to say; Frodo was dead, their friends were under attack, and now Aragorn had the Ring!

"Please," Aragorn slid the chain that held the Ring over his head, "the orcs will be upon us any minute now. We must cross the lake and keep them from the Ring. We cannot go back to help the others and risk losing it."

"You would leave our friends to die?" Legolas challenged trying to remove himself from Aragorn's grasp, only to have himself yanked backwards. His eyes widened in fear as he found himself with his back against Aragorn's chest, and a knife at his neck.

"To keep the Ring out of their hands? Yes." Aragorn tightened his arm around Legolas' torso, making sure the elf's arms were secure.

"Have you gone mad?!" Gimli shouted stepping forward, his face red with fury. "Let him go!"

"I'm sorry," Aragorn whispered into Legolas' ear, "but this is the only way. I have to keep you safe."

Legolas said nothing. His face showed nothing. Turning back to Gimli the ranger nodded his head towards the direction of the boats.

"We are leaving, now."

 _ **Minas Tirith (Present)**_

How long ago that day seemed…

Legolas leaned his back against the wall of his cell. He gazed out the barred window forlornly, his mind replaying that day over and over again.

He should have fought harder; he shouldn't have let Aragorn leave! Perhaps if he had done those things, Boromir and the hobbits would still be alive.

They'd learned that Sam, Merry, and Pippin had been brought before Saruman by the uruks when it was discovered that the Ring wasn't with them they had been killed. Boromir had fallen trying to defend them on his own.

Five friends…

Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin, Boromir...

All dead.

"Forgive me," he whispered at the grey sky, "please forgive me…"

Two tears fell from his eyes, followed by another, then two more.

Five tears for five friends.

Footsteps could be heard entering the dungeon, followed by a familiar gruff voice.

"I don't care what your king says! I am going to see him and that's the end of it!"

The two guards were no match for Gimli's anger and stubbornness. They watched nervously as Gimli approached Legolas' cell.

"Why?! Why did you have to do it laddie?! I told you what would happen if you went but you didn't listen! You never listen to me and now he's imprisoned you! Why?!" The dwarf banged his fists against the bars of Legolas' cell. The elf remained calm as he moved to kneel beside the bars, keeping himself eye-level with his friend.

"I told you _evellon_ , I had to see her. I could not stand the thought of her being alone." Legolas offered his friend a smile, hoping it would offer his friend some comfort. "I will be alright Gimli, don't worry."

"Don't worry?! How can I not?! You've been imprisoned by a madman for sneaking into his wife's chambers! How can you sit in that cell and tell _me_ not to worry?!" Gimli's hands tightened around the bars as if he thought he could pull them down and free his friend.

Legolas' smile faded. His eyes moved from Gimli to the bars, to the stone walls that surrounded him, before finally returning to Gimli.

"I don't know." He said it as if it were nothing. As if his life wasn't in danger. Sighing Gimli pressed his forehead against the bars.

Silence passed between the two until Legolas reached out a shaking hand through the bars. Seeing it Gimli grasped it in his own, both hands were shaking.

"I'm afraid," Legolas whispered, "I'm afraid for Arwen, and for you. What will he do to you because of this?"

"When will you stop worrying about us and take care of yourself for once?" Gimli joked trying to light the mood, but it was in vain. The fear was still in Legolas' eyes, Gimli had never seen him like this.

"I need you to promise me something." Legolas motioned for Gimli to lean closer, he checked to make sure the guards were not trying to listen in.

"Anything," Gimli whispered keeping his voice down.

"You have to get Arwen out of here. The first chance you get take her and flee this place, go to my father he will protect her and get you back home. Tell him I sent you and… and…" Legolas' voice cracked and tears filled his eyes. "T-tell him that I love him, and that I'm sorry for leaving him…"

Legolas' head fell forward, his hair hiding his face as while he arched his back, his sobs echoing throughout the dungeon. Throughout it all Gimli held his hand, refusing to let go.

"I will Legolas. I promise." He said no more after that. The two friends remained that way. Legolas leaning against the bars, his sobs reducing to silent tears, and Gimli holding his hand.

Finally, the two guards arrived, in a dry voice one said, "The King is ready for the elf. You must leave dwarf."

Gimli glared up at the guard, opening his mouth to protest when Legolas stopped him. "Do as he says."

Reluctantly, almost painfully, Gimli released Legolas' hand and stood. He'd fought many battles in his life, but watching the two guards enter the cell, haul Legolas to his feet and bind him, made him feel as if he had been stabbed through with a thousand swords.

As Legolas was led out of the cell he looked over his shoulder at Gimli, offering him one last smile.

"Goodbye _evellon,_ I will see you soon." The guards turned Legolas' head back to the front, then to Gimli's grief, they placed a blindfold over the elf's eyes before leading him out of the dungeon.

Holding back his tears, and his mounting grief, Gimli called out, "Take care of yourself laddie."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ithilien (Two Years Earlier)**_

After several weeks the three had arrived in Ithilien. They'd found the rangers who were led by Boromir's younger brother, Faramir. Aragorn had delivered the news of Boromir's death, all the men grieved at the news. Then Aragorn had done the unthinkable; he showed them the ring.

Legolas and Gimli had watched, dumbstruck, as Aragorn told the men that their war against Sauron was nearing its end. There had been cheering and celebration that night, only two avoided the crowd. That was when Aragorn approached them, wearing the Ring around his neck.

"What are you doing out here my friends?" Aragorn looked from Legolas to Gimli, he looked almost hurt at finding them here.

"Aragorn, what are you doing?" Legolas asked. "This was never the plan, we were supposed to destroy the Ring not use it against Sauron! This is exactly what you warned against doing yet here you are now! Ready to deliver the Ring to Gondor."

Aragorn blinked once. His eyes moving between Legolas and Gimli. Finally, he turned to Gimli and asked, "Do you trust me?"

The question took both of them aback. Gimli glanced nervously at Legolas who was at a loss for words. Aragorn stood in silence, his eyes never leaving Gimli, waiting for his answer.

Gimli nodded his head uncertainly. "Aye, of course I trust you."

A faint smile appeared on Aragorn's lips. Then he turned to Legolas and again asked, "Do you trust me?"

Legolas searched Aragorn's gaze, trying to discern his thoughts, but for once he could not tell what the ranger was thinking. Sighing Legolas gave his reply, "You know I do."

Smiling, Aragorn reached out and clasped both of them on their shoulders.

"I'm doing this for all of us. You'll see, I'm going to keep you both safe, I promise."

 _ **Minas Tirith (Present Day)**_

Safe.

That was what he'd always told them he was doing, keeping them safe. Every night whilst traveling to Minas Tirith, Aragorn had taken himself and Gimli aside to tell them that, only after they assured him that he had their trust.

A chill ran down Legolas' spine as he thought of the night just before they arrived in Minas Tirith. Aragorn had taken them aside just as he'd always done, only this time separately. After speaking with Gimli he'd led Legolas away from the camp, and again he asked him "Do you trust me?"

Instead of answering him right away, Legolas turned his head away from him. Aragorn's hand suddenly shot out, grabbed his face and forced him to look at him. Legolas' eyes widened at the fury that had entered Aragorn's eyes, his fingers dug into Legolas' skin.

"Why do turn away from me?" Aragorn snapped. "I was speaking to you."

"Since when am I unfree to look where I wish?" Legolas replied pulling himself out of Aragorn's grasp. The ranger stood livid, his hands curled into fists.

"You should show more respect towards the one who saved your life _elf_."

"From what? You always speak of having saved me, yet I have not found myself to be in any danger." Legolas narrowed his eyes. Suddenly Aragorn's fist flew forward, striking Legolas in the stomach. The elf doubled over, struggling to breathe.

"Learn your place Legolas," Aragorn warned, "I don't want to remind you again."

 _It seems as though you will have to…_

Legolas thought as he pulled at the ropes that bound him. He had no idea where he'd been taken to. The guards had brought him here, tied him to a chair, then left. He was still blindfolded with his hands tied to the arms of the chair. His legs were tied in a similar way and his arms were pinned to his sides, tied around the chair and keeping him immobile.

What Legolas wanted to know was why he had been bound in such a fashion, surely Aragorn did not fear him that much? He'd been kept weaponless since their flight from Amon Hen, the absence of his bow and knives made him feel vulnerable.

Footsteps could be heard approaching. He heard a door unlock then creak open, whoever entered closed the door behind him before locking it again. The footsteps approached him and Legolas tensed. He knew who was standing there, he did not need his eyes to tell him that.

"Are you afraid?" Aragorn asked. Legolas made no reply, keeping his head forward.

He heard Aragorn walk behind him, followed by fingers brushing against his head as he untied the blindfold and removed it from Legolas' eyes. The elf blinked several times to adjust his eyes. The first thing he saw were two torches hanging on the wall, in between them was the door they had entered. Looking around he saw that there were no windows in this dimly lit room; only four torches, a table, himself, and Aragorn.

Legolas watched as Aragorn came to stand in front of him again. He looked into the eyes of who had once been his closest friend, his sworn brother. Now he was hardly recognizable.

"Are you afraid?" Aragorn asked again, folding his arms across his chest. Legolas kept his eyes locked on his former friend.

"Yes, I am afraid. Although not for myself."

"Oh?" Aragorn raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Then who is it you fear for?"

Without hesitating, Legolas said, "You."

Surprise and confusion crossed Aragorn's face, but he quickly hid it behind a laugh.

"If you are are trying to stop me from doing this Legolas, then you are failing." Aragorn walked away from him towards the table. Keeping his eyes trained on the door Legolas asked, "Are you going to kill me?"

Silence followed his question, save for Aragorn's footsteps returning to Legolas' side.

"Now why would I kill you Legolas?" Aragorn asked innocently. "You are far too valuable to be killed."

At this Legolas turned his head to face him, his brow furrowed slightly.

"Only a fool would kill an elven prince." Aragorn continued, smiling he lightly tapped the point of Legolas' ear with his finger. "Especially when he is the only son of a powerful elven king."

Legolas shuddered as Aragorn's finger moved down to the side of his face, tracing his jawline before going down his neck.

"Think about it Legolas. With you, in my grasp, I may as well have an entire army of elves. Once your father hears that I have you, he'll do anything I say in return for your safety."

A sick feeling entered Legolas' stomach, he felt as if a weight had been put on his chest.

"You are keeping me hostage," Legolas said quietly, "so my father will provide you with an army."

"Ah! I knew you had some brains in that golden head of yours," Aragorn ruffled his hair, "your father has the largest force of elves in Middle Earth! And to think that you'll willingly help me obtain it."

Legolas glared at the man, his blue eyes cold.

"I would never help you blackmail my father."

"Not even to protect Arwen? Or Gimli? They are within my walls Legolas, and as long as they're here I can do whatever I wish to them."

Fear flashed in Legolas' eyes. Aragorn continued to smile.

"Now which will it be Legolas? Make your choice and quickly."

Lowering his head, Legolas nodded.

"That's a good elf." Aragorn bent down and began to untie Legolas' legs from the chair. "Now remember, no tricks. Or else they both will pay for your disobedience."

Legolas remained still as Aragorn finished untying him. Once he was free he stood and followed Aragorn over to the table.

"You are going to write a letter to your father Legolas," Aragorn slid a piece of parchment in front of him, "and you will only write what I tell you to." Sighing Legolas did as he was told, Aragorn telling him word for word what to write.

Legolas could feel hot tears of frustration welling up in his eyes. He'd wanted to write to his father for months, Aragorn had kept him from doing so before. Now he was writing to him, but informing his father of his imprisonment, and what was required of him to prevent any harm from befalling his son.

After he finished Aragorn inspected the letter, making sure nothing else had been added. Satisfied he sealed the letter and ordered Legolas to return to his "seat."

Reluctantly Legolas sat down in the chair where Aragorn tied him down again. However, he did not tie his right arm down.

"Now that you've written your letter Legolas, I think it would only be appropriate to send a _gift_ along with it. Wouldn't you agree?" Aragorn pulled out a knife, holding it up for Legolas to see. Reaching his hand out Aragorn grabbed one of Legolas' braids, fingering it with a smile on his face.

Without a word he took the knife and cut through the braid, separating it from Legolas' head.

"Hold out your hand." He ordered.

Legolas stretched out his hand, opening it with the palm facing up. In one quick slice, a line of scarlet appeared on Legolas' skin. Inside Aragorn was annoyed that the elf hadn't even flinched after being cut.

Taking Legolas' bleeding hand, he pressed the braid into his hand and forced him to make a fist. Then he opened his hand and removed the blood-soaked hair. Moving back to the table Aragorn wrapped the braid in a cloth and set it beside the letter.

"I think Thranduil will appreciate hearing from you after so long," Aragorn said walking back over to Legolas. He tied his right arm back to the chair, not caring that the elf's hand was still bleeding. Straightening himself the two stared back at each other.

Legolas wished that he would just leave now that he had what he wanted, but Aragorn wasn't finished with him yet. He watched as Aragorn approached him, crouching down he carefully began undoing Legolas' other braid.

 _What is he doing?_

Once he finished Legolas' hair was hanging loosely over his shoulders, some of it covering his face. Aragorn then moved back to where he was before, standing right in front of him. Their eyes locked only this time, there was something _unsettling_ about Aragorn's eyes. The dim light made them appear almost black, and there was an emotion in them that Legolas could not quite name, but it scared him.

"I want to see you afraid Legolas," he took a step forward, "I want to hear you scream and beg for mercy." He grasped both of Legolas' arms and leaned forward, Aragorn's face only inches away from his own. "I want you to get on your knees, and I want you to cry. Not for someone else, but for yourself."

Legolas bit his tongue to keep himself from wincing as Aragorn tightened his grip on his arms. The man leaned forward and whispered his last words into Legolas' ear. "I want to control you Legolas, and I swear that I will. Soon, very soon, you will belong to no one but me. I will be your master and you will bow to no other."

He moved back slightly and Legolas finally turned away, closing his eyes and trying to slow his pounding heart. He didn't relax until he felt Aragorn release him. Then Aragorn was behind him, blindfolding his eyes once again.

"I will see you tomorrow Legolas, get some rest while you can." Aragorn's footsteps moved away from him, he heard the door unlock, creak open, then close. After he heard the door lock from the outside Legolas slumped in his chair, his head bowed and body shaking.

Whatever was going to happen to him tomorrow, Legolas feared that it would be worse than death.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Minas Tirith (One Year Ago)**_

Legolas and Gimli stood side by side, watching Aragorn look over the city below.

"I said I would do it, didn't I?" He asked, his words came out strained and breathless, his body was shaking. Gimli looked up at Legolas with concern in his eyes. The elf placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I've defeated Sauron, he is no longer a threat anymore." Aragorn continued, "My people are safe, Arwen is safe, and I have kept you both safe."

He turned around and smiled, but there was something menacing in the way he looked at them, and there was a crazed look in his eyes.

"Did I not keep my promise?" He asked walking towards them. "Are you not both alive and well? I have kept my word and here you are, my friends." Aragorn placed his hands on both of their shoulders, his trembling body shook them.

"Yes, we are both here," Gimli said slowly glancing sideways at Legolas, "although neither of us imagined it happening this way."

Aragorn laughed, his brow furrowing slightly. "What do you mean? I told you both that I would defeat Sauron."

"Yes, but it was not in the way we planned." Legolas eyed the chain hanging around Aragorn's neck, the man followed his gaze and scowled.

"Even now you still believe that it should be destroyed? After it has delivered us from our enemy?"

His hands tightened around their shoulders, he glared accusingly at the elf and dwarf.

"You may have defeated Sauron physically, but his malice will continue to live on in the Ring," Legolas warned, "The only way to be rid of him for good is to destroy it. You know this."

Aragorn studied him for a moment, then he turned to Gimli. "And what do you think? Should we cast the Ring away as if it were some mere trinket or keep it so that its power may serve us in the future?"

"I doubt that it will serve any of us," Gimli replied gruffly, "Legolas is right. We should destroy it now while we still have a chance, then we can be sure that Sauron will never return."

Aragorn became rigid; he released them and stormed back to the open window his hands gripping the sill in anger.

"You said you trusted me, and now you doubt me? All I wanted from you was your trust and I am denied even that!"

A chilling silence followed his words. Legolas didn't know what to say to calm his friend, he feared that trying to explain themselves would only make things worse. Finally, Aragorn straightened and turned around. Both Legolas and Gimli startled when they saw the malicious grin on Aragorn's face.

"Very well, if you will not give me your trust willingly, then I must force it from you myself."

"What do you mean?" Gimli asked narrowing his eyes.

"Both of you will be staying here until you learn to that only I have the power to keep you from harm. Once you've learned your places in this world you will have nothing to fear."

Outrage and horror met his words.

"You can't keep us here against our will!" Gimli shouted. "What about our fathers? Our friends and family? They have been waiting for us and we intend to go to them!"

Legolas stiffened, fearing what Aragorn's reaction would be. To his surprise, he only laughed. "Do you think you can go against me? If I say that you will remain in this city, then here is where you will stay. No one enters this city," he paused and turned to Legolas, "and no one leaves it."

 _ **Minas Tirith (Present)**_

It felt as if weights had been chained to his ankles, making every step one of agony. Legolas was led, blindfolded of course, by two guards to yet another place. He didn't know where he was going or what would happen to him once he arrived, but it scared him.

He'd seen the eagerness in Aragorn's eyes when he spoke about _controlling_ him. What did he mean by that? He heard a door open and knew that they were entering a room, when the door slammed shut behind him his heart sank.

There would be no escape from this.

The blindfold was pulled from his eyes and he found himself face to face with Aragorn. He said nothing as he eyed Legolas, his gaze making the elf shiver. Finally, he turned away and Legolas slumped his shoulders in relief. He quickly searched the room he was in; like the first one it was dimly lit with several torches and had no windows. The only difference was a long wooden table, and a pit filled with burning coals with a metal rod laying in it.

Aragorn walked towards the pit and grabbed the end of the rod that wasn't in the coals. He lifted it out and inspected the orange glow emanating from it. Legolas swallowed a lump in his throat and tried not to squirm in the men's' grasp.

Aragorn quickly noticed his discomfort and smiled.

"Do you remember when we used to travel together Legolas? All those nights spent out in the wilderness? I always found it strange that you never came near the fire. I assumed that it was simply because you did not need the warmth, but then I learned something very interesting."

He poked at the coals with the rod, sending several sparks flying out of the pit and onto the stone floor. "Legolas Thranduilion, the son of a king, was afraid of fire. And to this day, he still is." Aragorn smiled and let the rod settle back in the coals. Legolas felt as if his legs were about to give out, surely Aragorn wasn't going to do this to him? Not his friend…

"Prepare him." Aragorn ordered the guards. The two men began to drag Legolas towards the table, one that he noticed had four straps on it. One for each hand and foot.

No! He wouldn't do this! He wouldn't let them!

Panicking Legolas struggled against the guards, who fought to keep a hold on the frightened elf.

They didn't expect an elf with his hands bound to be so difficult to restrain, but Legolas was desperate and afraid, which made him dangerous. He thrashed and kicked. He tore himself out of their grasp and kicked one in the stomach, causing him to double over.

The other guard used more caution with approaching the elf. Out of the corner of his eye Legolas could see Aragorn approaching. He started backing away from the two men, searching frantically for a place to run. But there was nowhere to go, he was trapped.

The two men charged forward just as Legolas tried to run. Both collided into him and all three crashed onto the floor. Pain shot up Legolas' arm but he didn't stop fighting. Aragorn was behind him trying to get ahold of him while the remaining guard was trying to pin his legs down. Legolas kicked out and caught the man in the face, he collapsed on the floor unconscious.

His relief was short lived when he felt Aragorn's arms around him, pulling him back against his chest.

Legolas twisted his body to try and wrestle himself out of Aragorn's grasp, he saw the guard he had kicked in the stomach running towards them. Eyes wide Legolas thrashed and felt Aragorn's grip on him weakening, he was almost free!

Suddenly a fist caught him on the side of the head; stunning him. Then he felt his mouth being pried open and a cold, burning liquid being poured down his throat. He tried to spit it out but his mouth was clamped shut and his nose was plugged, leaving him no choice but to swallow the liquid.

The two men released him and he collapsed onto the floor. He tried to push himself up but he couldn't move his arms, in fact, he couldn't move anything.

 _What's wrong with me?_

He tried to move his head but found that he couldn't do that either. His confusion turned to panic when he realized that he couldn't move any part of his body at all, only his eyes were able to look around.

"What do you think of my little concoction Legolas?" Aragorn asked standing over him. "It renders its victim completely immobile, perfect for those who aren't willing to cooperate."

Aragorn knelt down and gathered the elf in his arms, cradling him as one would an infant. "But don't worry, you'll still be able to feel all the pain you are about to go through, and you will be able to scream."

Standing up he carried the elf over to the table and carefully laid him on it. Legolas watched as Aragorn moved beside him.

"You know Legolas, if you are going to live among men perhaps you should look more like us," he took a fistful of Legolas' hair and studied it, "let's start by getting rid of all this hair. No man has hair this long."

Legolas' eyes widened in panic. His mind was telling him to run, to fight, but he couldn't move. Aragorn couldn't cut his hair! He knew what that meant for an elf; it was a way to mark criminals and traitors, elves who were banished for their crimes.

He saw Aragorn pull out a knife. Legolas wanted to plead with him to stop, but he knew deep down that nothing he said would dissuade him. The knife cut through his hair inches from his head. He closed his eyes until Aragorn was finished.

"There, doesn't that feel better?" Aragorn brushed the golden hair off the table and onto the floor. Legolas didn't reply and kept his eyes closed. He knew that Aragorn was far from being finished with him.

"Now let's do something about these ears, wouldn't it be better if your ears were round like the rest of us? You wouldn't stand out anymore, you would look normal."

Legolas' eyes flew open.

Was he mad?!

"Aragorn, please don't do this."

"So he finally speaks!" Aragorn smiled and patted Legolas' head. "Are you going to beg some more? Perhaps show me some tears? Come on Legolas, cry and I promise I won't hurt you. Much…"

He fell silent after that. When Aragorn realized that he wasn't going to do as he asked he rolled Legolas' head to the side, exposing his right ear.

Without hesitating he took the knife and cut off the tip of Legolas' ear. The pain was unlike anything Legolas had ever experienced before, a scream tore itself from the elf's throat and caused the remaining guard to flinch.

Aragorn's smile only grew as he continued his work, Legolas' screams growing louder with every cut he made. Blood began to run down Legolas' head and onto his neck, a small puddle of red formed on the table. It only lasted a few minutes but to Legolas, it felt like an eternity. Finally, Aragorn finished and set the knife aside.

Legolas didn't even realize he was crying until Aragorn brushed a tear from his face.

"There are the tears I asked for. Was that so hard?"

Legolas didn't hear him, he felt as if he was going to faint from the pain. He hissed as Aragorn wiped the blood off his ear.

"Now let's move on to the other one shall we?"

Legolas didn't bother trying to plead with him as his head was turned to the other side. Again the same process was repeated; first, the tip of his ear was cut off, then he used the knife to shape Legolas' ear into the way he wanted. Legolas' screams did nothing but please him, he relished the pain that the elf was in.

What he loved most was how helpless Legolas was. He could do nothing to fight back, he could only scream.

Once he finished Aragorn cleaned up the blood. He frowned when he noticed Legolas' fingers twitching. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the vial that contained the potion and poured it down Legolas' throat, he didn't even try to fight it.

He was finally breaking him, but they were not finished yet.

"How are you feeling Legolas?" He asked tilting his head to the side. Legolas only stared at him, his eyes were red from crying and tears stained his cheeks. Yet there was no fear in them, only anger. Aragorn backed away slightly before his own fury took over. This wasn't supposed to happen! He was supposed to be begging him for mercy not defying him still!

Narrowing his eyes Aragorn grabbed Legolas' shirt, and taking his knife, he sliced down the middle and tore off the green tunic. Legolas watched him carry the shirt over to the pit where the coals were and threw it in. He watched the flames consume the shirt, his heart started to pound in his chest.

Aragorn grabbed the metal rod, smoke rising from the end that had been left in the coals, and stormed back to Legolas. Standing over him he ran his hand over Legolas' chest. "Such perfect skin." He murmured. Legolas closed his eyes and wished he could shudder, he felt as if he were about to vomit.

"You've been burned before Legolas, and it left you wounded. You elves have a way of covering up old wounds, but only a few elves can cover scars. And unlike your father, you cannot hide yours."

Legolas' eyes widened as Aragorn raised the rod over him.

"No! Please no! Don't do this!"

His pleas were in vain.

The hot metal pressed against his skin, the smell of burning flesh filled the room, and Legolas screamed.

He screamed until his voice cracked, he cried until he had no more tears left to shed, he endured the pain until he could no longer.

Then he fell into darkness, and he knew no more.


	5. Chapter 5

Arwen kept her head down as she passed by those lingering in the hallways. She had been summoned by Aragorn for reasons she still did not know of, and she was afraid to find out. She entered the throne room and saw Aragorn standing with Gimli. Seeing the dwarf offered her some small comfort, she didn't feel as alone.

Gimli nodded in her direction as she approached, Aragorn smiled and took her hand.

It made her cringe.

"I'm glad you could join us, I have something to show the two of you." As if on cue two guards walked into the room supporting something between. Arwen's face paled when she realized it was a person.

The guards threw him onto the floor and she gasped in horror. The man was bare-chested and marked all over with burns. His chest, back, and even his arms were covered in them. His dirty hair was cut to his ears, which had been mutilated, but what scared her the most were his eyes.

They were empty, lifeless.

He stared straight ahead as he laid on the floor, not even trying to stand.

"What have you done to him?!" Gimli shouted turning on Aragorn. "How could you do this to one of your own people?!"

"Oh! You think he is a man? Look closer Gimli, do you not recognize him?" Turning to the prone figure on the floor Aragorn commanded, "Get up!"

Immediately he stood, no emotion displayed on his face. That was when Arwen recognized him. His dull eyes locked onto hers and she couldn't stop herself from crying out, "Legolas!"

She wanted to run to him but her feet wouldn't move. He showed no signs of having heard or noticed her. He was completely detached from the world.

That was when she noticed a band of silver around his neck, what was that for?

"What have you done to him?!" Gimli roared. Arwen's face paled, she felt as if the room was spinning out of control.

"You of all people should how difficult Legolas was," Aragorn said, "I simply made him more compliant. Would you like a closer look?" Without waiting for an answer Aragorn faced the still elf. "Come here!"

Legolas walked forward, his movements almost mechanical. He stopped in front of Aragorn his eyes clouded, could he even see them?

"Why is that on him?" Gimli demanded, pointing at the silver around his neck.

"It's a collar Master Dwarf," Aragorn replied as if no further explanation was necessary. Gimli was seething in anger but Aragorn ignored him. Arwen couldn't take her eyes off of Legolas; only three days ago he had been standing between herself and Aragorn, strong, with blue fire burning in his eyes.

Now here he was, a ghost of his former self, an empty shell.

Broken, defeated.

She looked at the burns covering his chest and arms, that was when she noticed that there was something unusual about the burns. Her eyes widened horror when she realized they formed a pattern, the same pattern over and over again.

"Do you know what they say?" Aragorn asked her. She turned to him, startled. "They are words?"

"Just three words, written over and over again," he replied, "Broken, Dead, Slave." He paused for a moment and added, "Written in the Black Speech."

Arwen stumbled, nearly collapsing onto the floor. The Black Speech was like poison to an elf! How could he do this to his own friend!? To Legolas of all people!?

She couldn't take it any longer. Spinning on her heel she fled out of the room with tears running down her face. She ran and didn't stop until she reached her chambers, slamming the door behind her.

She couldn't take this anymore! She couldn't stay here with that tyrant!

She collapsed on her bed, burying her face into the blankets.

 _Why? Why did this happen?_

Three weeks had passed since that day. Gimli was waiting outside in the dark, his hood pulled over his head. Aragorn had left the city on an errand to Osgiliath, he'd taken Legolas with him. The elf was never far from Aragorn's side, he blindly followed him everywhere.

The dwarf soon realized the purpose for the silver collar around Legolas' neck, it was to serve to mock him. Legolas followed Aragorn around like a dog on a leash, except there was no leash needed to lead him. He was tied to Aragorn, and he would never be free.

His heart broke for his friend, he still remembered the last time he saw Legolas, the _real_ Legolas. He'd smiled at him, the elf had actually _smiled_ at him! Why hadn't he tried harder to protect him?! He should have fought harder!

Soft footsteps approached and Gimli stiffened as a cloaked figure appeared.

"Peace Gimli, it is me."

He sighed in relief at hearing Arwen's voice.

"Did anyone see you?" He asked glancing behind her.

"Anyone who did mistook me for a servant." She murmured.

"Then we should go now before we lose our chance."

Nodding Arwen allowed him to lead the way. The entire city was dark save for the occasional glow of a torch. The sound of their footsteps were swallowed by the darkness, the wind made Gimli shiver and he drew his cloak tighter around himself.

Whenever a guard came near they quickly hid behind whatever building they could, each holding their breath until they passed. Finally they reached their destination, and saw who they hoped was the man they'd been expecting to see.

"Lady Arwen? Is that you?" The man asked, his own hood covering his face.

"It is, thank you for doing this Faramir." She stepped forward but did not remove her hood. "Will you not come with us?"

The young man shook his head. "I cannot abandon my people, I will stay and look after those who cannot protect themselves. But you two must flee now while you have the chance."

Quickly and quietly, Faramir opened a small door hidden in the walls of the city. Motioning for them to follow he led them inside. It was a secret exit known only to few of Gondor's men, Faramir had told Gimli about it when the dwarf first approached him about escaping.

The young man had been eager to help them, he said it's what Boromir would have wanted. Outside the city a horse awaited them, stamping its hoof impatiently and tossing its head.

"Here are some provisions," Faramir handed a small bag to Gimli, "I'm sorry that I could not give you more."

"You've given us more than enough." Arwen wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. "Thank you."

Faramir returned her embrace. "Just promise me you will never come back to this place. And do not stop riding until you are safe! The moment Aragorn returns and finds you gone he will be after you."

"I'll look after her," Gimli said stepping forward.

 _It's the only thing Legolas ever asked me to do. I will not fail him._

Faramir helped Gimli mount the horse. Though he hated horses he knew they would travel faster if they rode instead of walked. Arwen mounted behind him and looked down once more at Faramir.

"Please be careful." She said.

"I will."

Without a word she kicked the horse into a run. It took off and fled into the night, Faramir watching until the sounds of the horse's hooves faded into the darkness.

They rode without rest for three days, fearful and desperate to put as much distance between themselves and Aragorn. Gimli still felt awful about leaving Legolas behind with that monster, part of him wanted to turn around go back for his friend.

But deep down he knew, there was nothing left of Legolas to save.

They came to a stop near a river to allow their horse a chance to rest. The white stallion drank greedily from the stream while Gimli and Arwen refilled their waterskins. Neither had to rest for very long, and they could go for days without food, which made fleeing Gondor much easier.

Gimli looked up at Arwen and frowned. She hadn't removed her hood since they'd left. He could understand why, they were still within Gondor's borders, if Arwen were spotted she'd be recognized immediately and that was a risk they couldn't afford to take.

Once the horse had quenched his thirst they mounted and rode off again, not stopping until they left Gondor. It was the first night they'd actually set up camp. Gimli lit a small fire and the two ate some of the meat Faramir had packed for them. After the meal Gimli encouraged Arwen to rest while he kept watch.

The next morning they set off again, heading straight for Mirkwood. Gimli had considered going to Lothlorien since Arwen's grandparents were there; but then he realized that once Aragorn realized they were gone that would be the first place he went to search for them.

He wouldn't suspect Mirkwood until it was too late. Another week passed and they found themselves nearing the great forest. They stopped to rest for the night and quietly went about setting up the camp. Words were hardly exchanged between them, what was there to say?

Gimli was warming up some of the cold meat while Arwen tended to their horse. When she turned around the horse grabbed her hood in its mouth and tugged it playfully, the action causing the hood to fall from her head. Gimli's eyes widened in shock when he saw her.

Her hair had been cut, just to below her ears.

"Arwen! What happened? Who did this to you?!" Gimli jumped to his feet, enraged that someone would have the gall to cut off Arwen's hair. She held up her hand, asking him silently to calm himself before replying: "I did."

The dwarf stared at her; shocked.

Why would she do this to herself? It made no sense!

"Why?" he asked. Arwen said nothing, her eyes filling with tears as she hung her head. "I did it for him."

Gimli froze as Arwen continued, "Aragorn humiliated Legolas by cutting his hair, it is a punishment given to only those elves who have evil in their hearts. By cutting Legolas' while he was innocent, he shamed him. I cut my own hair so he would not have to suffer this alone, and because I am more deserving of it than he."

"Don't say that lass," Gimli said taking her hand, "what happened to Legolas wasn't your fault, we both know this."

Arwen shook her head, bitter tears falling from her eyes. "Legolas suffered for my sake. All the pain Aragorn caused him was my fault, because he tried to protect me. And I in turn failed to protect him! I could not bring myself to move or speak in his defense, I hid behind him as a coward would hide! I should have taken his place, he does not deserve what Aragorn has done to him!"

Gimli was at a loss for words, how was he supposed to comfort her when he felt the same way? Ever since the day Aragorn took the Ring for himself Legolas had watched over him. In Minas Tirith he was never far from Gimli's side, Legolas was a protecter, it's what drove him on in life.

And it had cost him dearly.

"Don't worry Arwen," he said taking her hand, "we'll be in Mirkwood soon and we'll find Thranduil. He won't stop until he has his son out of Aragorn's hands. Then we can bring him somewhere safe where he'll be able to heal, it will just take some time."

To his dismay Arwen shook her head. "It is too late Gimli, Aragorn has broken his spirit. Not even the most skilled healers could save him now, there is nothing we can do, he is gone."

They entered Mirkwood with caution, neither were familiar with the land but had heard plenty of tales of the dangers that lurked within the southern part of the forest. Every tree looked menacing, as if they harboured some evil within their branches.

How could the wood-elves live so close to such evil? Arwen had pulled her hood up again, hiding her features. Gimli sat stiffly in front of her on their horse, he was not enjoying being in this forest any more than she was. But it was the only way to get to Thranduil, that had been Legolas' last wish, for her to reach the safety of his father's realm.

The horse came to an abrupt stop, planting his hooves on the ground, his ears folded back against his head.

"What's wrong with him?" Gimli asked in a hushed tone. Before Arwen could respond several tall, lithe figures dropped from the trees and surrounded them. Their horse reared on his hind legs, its hooves pawing at the air in fear.

Arwen reached out for something to keep her from falling, but her hands only grasped empty air. She fell from the horse and onto her back, Gimli landing just inches away from her. She lay still for a moment, stunned at the sudden impact and breathless. A figure appeared over her and extended a hand, she sighed in relief when she recognized the being as an elf.

Tentatively she accepted his hand and allowed herself to be helped to her feet. Gimli was pushed towards her and the two stood surrounded by a dozen wood-elves, each one with a bow trained on them.

"Who are you? What are you doing in our lands?" A cold, sharp voice demanded emerging from the trees with even more armed elves at his back. One look at his golden hair and piercing blue eyes told Arwen exactly who it was standing before them.

" _Aran-nin Thranduil."_ She bowed before him and motioned for Gimli to do the same. "We have traveled far in search for shelter in your lands, and we bring grave news with us."

Thranduil narrowed his eyes, "Why does an elf maiden travel with a dwarf? Why come to _my_ realm for shelter and what is this "grave news" of yours?" Arwen tried not to squirm under the elvenking's piercing gaze; wondering just how much truth lied in the stories she had heard of Thranduil Oropherion's wrath.

"Show yourself!" He commanded. "Remove your hood and tell me of your business here."

Hesitating, Arwen reached her shaking hands up towards her hood and pulled it back. She was met with startled gasps and stares as the wood-elves saw her short hair, Gimli glared at any elf who dared gape at her.

Thranduil was the only one who did not seem fazed. Taking in a deep breath she announced, "I am Arwen Undómiel, daughter of Elrond lord of Imladris. My friend is Gimli son of Gloin," turning to Thranduil she concluded in a shaking voice, "we bring word of the happenings in Gondor, and of your son Legolas."

Arwen was shocked at the look of horror that suddenly flashed in Thranduil's eyes, he stumbled backwards as if he'd been struck. The elves were all speaking in hushed, frantic whispers. None of them believing that the elleth who stood before them was the Evenstar, one whom they'd only heard tales about.

"Arwen! Arwen is that really you?" A dark-haired elf pushed his way forward, his deep blue eyes widening in shock when he laid eyes on Arwen, and tears began to fill hers.

"Elladan!" She ran into his arms and he embraced her, crushing his sister against his chest.

"Oh Arwen, my dear sister you are alive!" Elladan held her close, tears running down his fair face. "I feared the worst after you and father did not return from Gondor, I have prayed everyday to the Valar that would you be returned to me."

She pulled away from him slightly, confusion in her eyes. "What do you mean? Is father not with you? I thought he returned home after…"

The pain in her older brother's eyes silenced her. She looked down at the ground as Elladan murmured, "When he did not return Elrohir and I set out for Gondor, when we arrived we saw a body lying on the ground…"

Elladan shuddered as a sob racked his body, Arwen pulled him into her arms, her eyes unfocused and dazed.

Not him, not her _ada_ …

"Elladan, what about Elrohir? Where is he?"

He shook his head, struggling to speak in between sobs, "It happened so fast, we didn't have time to react. Men arrived on horseback, firing arrows as they went, Elrohir-"

Arwen cried out and collapsed in her brother's arms, she did not need to hear it, she would not bear to hear it. The only remaining children of Elrond fell to their knees, wrapped in each other's arms, the other elves looking on in sorrow and grief.

Her father and her brother, both dead.

 _Because of Aragorn…_

The man she had fallen in love with, the one she had given her heart to, had murdered her family.

Thranduil stepped forward, sorrow in his eyes. "I am sorry for your losses, this evil should not have befallen Elrond and Elrohir. Yet please, I must ask of you Lady Arwen, what news do you bring of my son?"

Arwen's grief was briefly replaced by surprise at the fear and desperation that had entered Thranduil's voice, and the grief returned when she thought of Legolas, how they left him behind. She raised her head to meet the elvenking's gaze, her heart twisting inside her chest. "My Lord, your son Legolas is a prisoner… of Aragorn son of Arathorn. He has betrayed us all."


	6. Chapter 6

Arwen and Gimli had told Thranduil and Elladan everything that had befallen them, Gimli starting with Aragorn taking the Ring and Arwen finishing with what happened in Minas Tirith. Yet there was one topic both elf and dwarf were purposefully trying to avoid for as long as possible, which was only adding to Thranduil's rapidly growing anger.

"I will ask you one more time," he said in low voice, "what happened to my son?"

Arwen swallowed a lump in her throat and looked down at the leaf littered ground. The four had come to stand away from the other elves to hear Arwen's and Gimli's story, there was no one else around to see the blind rage that had entered the elvenking's eyes.

Elladan put his hand on her shoulder, offering a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "It will be alright Arwen, please tell us what happened."

She wanted to return her brother's smile, but her stare remained cold. Not angry like Thranduil's eyes, but sorrowful. There was no joy left to be found in the Evenstar.

"I will tell him lass," Gimli said stepping forward. Arwen shook her head.

"No Gimli, what happened was my fault," ignoring Gimli's protest she turned to Thranduil, "I will tell you."

Thranduil's eyes narrowed but he said nothing. Briefly, she wondered how anyone could bear to look the elvenking in the eyes without turning into ice. Gathering her courage she began.

"Legolas came into my chambers one evening, he wanted to see how I was faring." She paused for a moment to see what Thranduil's reaction would be, but he only nodded for her to continue.

"He began to comfort me when he saw I was distraught, then Aragorn came in and found us. He was furious accused Legolas of trying to turn me against him, Legolas defended me and convinced Aragorn to leave me alone. But then…"

Her eyes began to fill with tears as she remembered Legolas being dragged from the room, without a struggle, and a smile on his face. The last thing he ever did; smile. If he had known what Aragorn was going to do to him, would he have still gone willingly?

"Aragorn took him," she continued, "for three days he was imprisoned in the dungeons. Then he vanished, neither Gimli nor I knew where he'd been taken. Three more days passed before we saw him again, but I-I couldn't recognize him."

Thranduil's eyes widened, and once again she saw fear enter his eyes. It hurt her, knowing that the only thing that could cause this strong, powerful elvenking to feel fear, was his son.

He nodded for her to continue, and she forced herself to relieve that terrible moment.  
"Aragorn called us to his throne room, there his guards brought Legolas, but he was not the same as we knew him. His hair had been cut, just as I did mine. His ears have been deformed, carved to be as round as a mortal's are. His eyes… they are dead. There is nothing left in them, no light, no life."

Arwen stopped when she saw Thranduil trembling. From anger or grief she did not know, but she was afraid to go on. Elladan squeezed her shoulder yet it did nothing to comfort her. How was the elvenking going to react to what he heard next? Perhaps she shouldn't tell him, it would spare him the grief of knowing.

"You have not finished." Thranduil's voice made her jump and she found herself pressing against Elladan. His eyes were chilling her, freezing her to the bone. How could anyone stand before the wrath of Thranduil? In the back of her mind, she thought it strange how different Legolas was from his father.

"Arwen, please continue." Elladan whispered. Shaking herself from her thoughts, Arwen once again mustered whatever strength she had left, and finished her terrible description of Legolas.

"Aragorn had burned him, all over his chest and arms and back there are words written in the Black Speech that he branded into Legolas' skin. He forces him to go about bare-chested so all can see what was done to him. Legolas follows Aragorn everywhere, only responding to his voice."

The wrath that had entered Thranduil's gaze instantly, his face paled and his eyes became wide with fear. He looked as if he were about to faint at any moment.

"There was something else that Aragorn did to him," Gimli said taking over for Arwen, "a silver collar was placed around Legolas' neck. When I had a chance to study it further I found strange engravings in the metal, and it appeared to have been welded together in a way that prevented it from ever being removed. I do not understand its purpose or why Aragorn had it put on him, yet if it were in my power to do so I would tear that accursed thing off of Legolas and free him from it. I sensed something dark about it the moment I laid eyes on it, and I fear for what it is doing to Legolas."

"You are right to fear for him Gimli," Elladan glanced nervously at Thranduil, "Can you tell us what the words said? The ones on Legolas?"

Gimli nodded, "Broken, Dead, Slave."  
"And they were written in the Black Speech? Over and over again?"  
"Yes, all over him."

All three jumped at the roar of grief that came from Thranduil. The elvenking staggered blindly over to the nearest tree and collapsed against it, his head bowed as sobs began to rack his body.

"What does it mean?" Arwen demanded grabbing her brother by the arm. "What do the words and the collar mean? I know they mean more than just humiliating Legolas, tell me what they mean!" She screamed those last words, startling both Elladan and Gimli.

"Arwen, do you know if Aragorn was the one who burned Legolas and put the collar on him?" Elladan asked trying to keep his voice calm.

"He must have! He did not deny it when we asked him, what difference does it make?!"

Elladan took a deep breath, his eyes filling with tears. "Arwen, what Aragorn did to Legolas has happened before. During the age where Sauron was in power, he began searching for a way to control the minds and thoughts of others. He first destroyed his victim, not their bodies but their minds. Then he branded three words into them, always three, these words defined that person. How they lived and how they thought. To seal these commands a collar was placed around them, the name of the one who branded their body was engraved into the metal which cannot be removed save by the one who put it there. It is a dark, evil practice. Once the soul has been bound to its master, there is nothing that can free it."

Arwen's heart stopped, for just a moment it stopped. When it started to beat again, the pain was more than she could bear. She cried out and fell to her knees, her hand clutching at her heart. Elladan was at her side immediately, but when he tried to hold her she pushed him away.

Broken; Legolas' body was broken.

Dead; Legolas' soul was dead.

Slave; Legolas was a slave.

And Aragorn…

Aragorn…

He'd done this to him.

Arwen screamed again when she thought about him; when she'd first laid eyes on Aragorn in Lothlorien, back when he was young. She'd fallen in love with him immediately, as taken with him as he had been with her.

They'd pledged themselves to each other, promising that they would love no other.

She remembered the love that was in his eyes, the way his smile made the entire world glow brighter. His voice never failed to comfort her, his strength of will and mind, his desire to protect her, all taken away.

And it had been his choice, he had chosen this!

Arwen screamed again, her face lifted towards the trees, her eyes shut as tears ran down her face.

Pain, betrayal, anger.

Her heart was broken, twisting inside of her chest, and the pain…

The pain would never heal.

"What's wrong with her?" Gimli demanded, glaring at Elladan.

"I-I don't know!" Elladan looked helplessly at his sister, he didn't know what to do!  
"Her heart has been broken." Both Elladan and Gimli turned to see Thranduil walking towards them. He looked nothing like the strong elvenking he had been before, now he was but a shadow of what he was.

He knelt down beside Arwen and gathered her in his arms. She tensed at first, her cries abruptly cutting off, only to resume again after collapsing in Thranduil's arms.  
"Is there anything we can do for her?" Gimli asked.  
"The only thing she can do is sail west." Thranduil did not meet either of their gazes, his eyes remaining focused on Arwen. "She would be able to find healing in Valinor, and she would be safe from Aragorn. He could not harm her there."

He glanced up Elladan, who had his brow furrowed. "Do you disagree with this?"  
Elladan shook his head, "No, I would rather her sail than remain here, but I do not know if she can."  
"What do you mean?" Gimli demanded.  
"She may have given up her immortality, for Aragorn. If she did then there is no ship that can take her to Valinor."

Gimli's eyes widened, he was about to say something when Arwen spoke.

"No," she whispered, "I did not give it up. _Ada_ warned me that I shouldn't, he was right…"

Arwen straightened herself and Thranduil released her, helping her to her feet. "There is nothing left for me here," she continued, "I will sail and leave this world behind, though I fear that not even Valinor can heal me of these wounds I now bear."

"I will ensure that you reach the Havens safely." Thranduil turned to Elladan who nodded. He would be accompanying his sister as well, whether he would sail with her was yet to be known.

"Master Dwarf," Thranduil said now facing Gimli, "I thank you for bringing me news of my son, though it has broken me to hear what has been done to him. I myself wonder how long I will be able to remain in Middle Earth before my own grief claims me. However, if you wish to return to your kin I will send a group of elves to escort you to Erebor. It would be safer than traveling alone."

"I thank you for your offer, but I am not returning to Erebor." His statement surprised the three elves, all who had assumed Gimli would wish to return home as soon as possible, especially now that he was so close. "The only thing Legolas ever asked of me was to ensure Arwen's safety. If she is going to the Havens then I shall travel with her until she arrives. Only after she is safe will I return to my kin."

Arwen was both grateful and reluctant to have Gimli come with them. Having him with her filled her with strength and courage, but she also feared what would happen to him if Aragorn were to catch up with them.

 _He would kill him, or worse, turn him into a slave as Legolas was._

The thought filled her with terror and she opened her mouth to protest, but one look from Gimli silenced her. He wasn't just doing this for her, he was doing is for Legolas.

If she denied him this, he would never be able to live with himself.

"If that is your wish Gimli, then you may accompany us." Elladan dipped his head respectfully towards the dwarf, who only nodded in return.

"We will rest here for the night," Thranduil announced stepping forward, "at first light we will set out for the Havens. I will inform those who do not wish to accompany us that they can return to the Woodland Realm."  
"You are coming with us?" Arwen asked, somewhat surprised that he would leave his kingdom for her sake.

"I had already planned on leaving, though it was not to go to the Havens." Thranduil gave her no other explanation and guided the three back to where the elves waited. After informing the elves of their new plans, more than half of the company returned home, though none knew why their king had suddenly changed his course for Thranduil had not told them about Legolas.

After eating a quick meal Arwen settled for the night, trying to find rest, but her grief kept her awake all through the night. Elladan stood watch over his sister, determined to protect the only family he had left. Gimli appeared to be sleeping, yet he was fully awake, his mind fearing that Aragorn would suddenly appear and slay everyone in this forest.

For a brief moment Gimli wondered; could Aragorn be saved? What if the man they once knew, the one he would have willingly given his life for, was still there? If he was could there be a way to free him?

Then another thought entered the dwarf's mind, one that made him shiver. If Aragorn could be saved, would anyone be able to forgive him? He'd left their friends' to their deaths, killed Elrond and one of his children, imprisoned himself and Arwen, and Legolas…

 _If Aragorn gave up the Ring, if he returned to us, would I have the strength to forgive him?_

That was a question Gimli hoped he would never have to answer.

Thranduil was making his way out of their makeshift camp, looking over his shoulder he made sure that no one was following. Once he'd gone far enough out of hearing range he knelt down beside one of the many trees and took something out from the folds of his cloak.

A single, golden braid covered in blood.

Silently he dug out a small hole in the earth with his free hand, then he laid the braid inside, covering it until it was hidden. He stared at the ground in silence, his mind flooding with memories of his son.

His little Greenleaf…

He thought of when his son had been born, how his whole world had seemed to flood with light. He remembered when Legolas had gone out into the forest for the first time, ready to defend his home from the shadow. He remembered how terrified he'd been when Legolas had been brought back after an ambush by orcs, hanging onto life by a thread. He'd stayed by his son's side until he had healed.

He thought of all those times Legolas had encouraged him with nothing more than a smile, all those times Thranduil had been on the verge of giving up, Legolas had smiled. It was that smile, the one that said everything would be alright, the one that told him not to give up hope. That smile had been the last thing Thranduil saw his son do.

Just before Legolas had left for Rivendell to report the news of Gollum's escape, he had embraced his father, telling him that he would be back in a few weeks. Then he had walked away and mounted his horse, looking over his shoulder he smiled at his father.

 _It'll be alright._

"No…" Thranduil whispered, "It won't be alright, nothing will ever be right again." A single tear fell from his eye, unable to hold back his grief Thranduil bowed his head. His body shook violently as tears ran down his face, his hands twisted themselves in his hair.

"I'm sorry Legolas, I'm sorry!"

But his words would never reach his son's ears. Never again would Thranduil hold Legolas in his arms, and never again would he see Legolas' smile.

His son was gone, and there was nothing he could do to get him back.

The company of elves made their way west, heading for the Misty Mountains. It was undecided yet whether they would stop in Rivendell; Aragorn had undoubtedly discovered Arwen's and Gimli's disappearance by now. He would not stop until they were found.

Arwen rode atop the horse they had been given, Elladan and Gimli walking beside her. She'd grown weaker since their arrival in Mirkwood, she could hardly stand on her own and she rarely ate. Elladan could only pray that they would reach the Havens in time to save his sister.

Thranduil remained at the front of the procession, his eyes and ears constantly alert for any sign of danger. They were three days from the mountain pass they would be traveling through, if they could reach that pass it would be harder for Aragorn to follow them, depending on how many men he had with him.

Thranduil himself only had fifteen of those who had originally been with him in the forest. He'd encouraged more to return home, assuring them that a smaller group would be less detectable.

Suddenly his ears picked up the sound of hooves thundering towards them, along with the shouts of men.

He shouted a command at his warriors who immediately grouped around Arwen, he'd made it clear that her safety was their first priority. Quickly Elladan helped her dismount and the horse was released, an elf ordering it to run far from here.

The horse obeyed immediately and the elves successfully hid Arwen from view. Elladan grasped his sister's hand as the riders appeared, how did they get so close without any of them noticing? Thranduil came to stand in front of them, watching with cold eyes as the riders approached, and at their head was Aragorn.

" _Mae Govannen!"_ Aragorn called out after bringing his horse to a stop. His men (which greatly outnumbered the elves) surrounded the small party, cutting off any escape. The Mirkwood elves quickly drew their weapons, their dark eyes alight with a dangerous fire as they glared at the men.

Aragorn was the only one present with a smile on his face. He dismounted his horse and walked forward, his hands held up in a gesture of peace, but Thranduil was not fooled.

"What business brings you here Aragorn son of Arathorn?" Thranduil demanded, his voice low and dangerous as he fingered the hilt of his sword.

"I could ask you the same thing my friend, what is the reclusive king Thranduil doing so far from his realm?" Aragorn looked to not have a care in the world. His gaze turned towards the elves and hunger filled his eyes, Thranduil noticed and his wrath intensified.

"I was expecting you in Gondor," Aragorn continued without taking his eyes off the elves, "did you lose your way? Perhaps my men and I can guide you to my kingdom, it would make things much easier for everyone."

"You think me blind Aragorn?" Thranduil's voice was like thunder as he stepped forward, his hand wrapped around his sword hilt. "I know what it is you seek, and I swear that as long as I live you shall not lay a hand on any of my people. They are mine to protect and I will die before I see them enslaved by you."

"I understand completely my friend!" Aragorn finally tore his gaze away from the elves, clapping his hands together. "I only wish to protect those I care about as well, but I cannot do that if they run away from me."

Aragorn searched the elvenking's eyes for a reaction, but all he received was a cold glare.

"I shall give you a deal Thranduil," he continued, "return what belongs to me, and I will return what belongs to you."

A single rider emerged from the others, a hood was drawn over his head and a cloak was draped over his shoulders. He dismounted and walked over to Aragorn, stopping at his side.

Smirking at Thranduil, Aragorn reached up and pulled back the being's cloak, revealing the dead eyes of Legolas. Not even Thranduil could hide his horror when Aragorn tore the cloak from Legolas' shoulders, revealing the ugly words that had been branded into his skin.

"Legolas…" His father whispered his name, but Legolas was unaware of his father's presence. He stared blankly ahead, unaware, dead to the world around him.

"What a touching reunion," Aragorn moved to stand behind Legolas, "it may not have been what you were expecting Thranduil, still it is better than nothing I suppose."

The elvenking struggled to regain his composure, he wanted nothing more to kill the man standing behind his son, but he forced himself to remain still.

"I will give you a deal Thranduil," Aragorn continued, "return my wife to me, and do not try to hide her from me I know she is here, and I shall give you your son back." He placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder, "If you refuse, I will kill your son where he stands."

Aragorn pulled out a knife and pressed it against Legolas' neck, the action causing everyone to stiffen, Aragorn only smiled.

"Perhaps I may even free him, just long enough for him to lay eyes on his father." The knife bit into Legolas' skin, causing blood to trickle down his neck, yet the elf did not respond. Looking up at Thranduil, he growled his last words, "I'll let him wake long enough to see you, I'll let his heart be filled with hope, then I will kill him. He will die knowing that you did nothing to save him, that while I stood here with a knife pressed against his neck, his father did _nothing_. Now choose!"

Silence filled the air.

The elves looked to their king, waiting for orders while the men of Gondor did likewise. Thranduil's eyes remained locked on Legolas, he was frozen in place.

Out of all those gathered, only one moved.

"Release him Aragorn," Arwen gently pushed her way through the crowd of elves to stand before her husband, "he has done nothing to deserve this. Free his spirit and let him return to his father, end this madness and come back to us."

Arwen stopped just in front of him, her eyes brimming with tears. "Come back to _me_."

Aragorn laughed, pushing Legolas aside, not even looking as he fell onto the ground. "I see you have lost your sense of pride. What did you think cutting your own hair would prove? Perhaps you wish to share Legolas' fate? Because I assure you Arwen, I can make that happen."

"Aragorn open your eyes! Can you not see what you are doing? This isn't you Aragorn!"

Aragorn narrowed his eyes and turned away from her. "Who are you to think you can stop me? Sauron was no match for me, not even Gandalf or your father could oppose me. What makes you any different?"

She grabbed his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her.

"Please, forget about all of this! Remember who you are; you are not cruel nor a tyrant. You are a healer, a protector, you can fight this I know you can! Please Aragorn, I love you."

She held his face in her shaking hands, tears running freely down her face. Aragorn met her gaze, and his eyes softened, time stood still as they stared at each other. The very earth seemed to be holding its breath. He reached up and cupped her face in his hand, something he had not done for years.

"Arwen…" he choked on her name, his eyes starting to water. "Forgive me…"

His other hand shot forward. Arwen's body jerked, her lips parted in a silent scream. Aragorn shoved her body away, the blood soaked knife grasped tightly in his hand.

A scream came from behind him. Someone grabbed his arm and threw him aside, he landed hard on his shoulder. He shook his head and saw a figure running towards Arwen, catching her just before her body hit the ground.

 _Legolas?!_

Legolas caught her just before she fell. Carefully he lowered her onto the ground, kneeling with her in his arms.

"Arwen? Arwen please, please don't."

She looked up at him, their eyes meeting. Tears were running down Legolas' face, he looked down and placed his hand over the wound on her stomach, trying to stop the bleeding.

A cold hand pressed against his cheek. He forced himself to look at her again, the color was leaving her face and her breathing began to slow.

"Legolas…" she smiled.

Her hand fell from his face.

Her heart stopped beating.

Her eyes closed.

Legolas shook his head. "No, no no no Arwen, please Arwen no…" He held her against him, unable to cry out as he pressed his head against hers.

She was gone.

A hand suddenly grabbed him by the arm, yanking him backwards, Arwen's body fell onto to cold ground.

He was spun around to where he was facing Aragorn, the man's eyes were ablaze with fury,

"Oh! Does that upset you Legolas?! Did you _care_ about poor Arwen?! THEN YOU CAN DIE WITH HER!"

His knife plunged deep into Legolas' chest, the elf's eyes widened in shock, the color fled from his eyes and skin.

Aragorn threw the body onto the ground in disgust, watching in contempt as it fell. It landed beside Arwen's body, Legolas' now grey eyes stared blankly at her pale face. Their hands were inches apart, their fingertips brushing together.

Aragorn did not notice the knife that stabbed him in the back until he saw the blade sticking out of his chest. His own knife fell from his hand, the blade still red with blood. He dropped to his knees, looking down he watched as red poured out of his chest. Slowly he turned his head, his eyes landing on his killer, a dwarf with a knife in his hand.

 _Gimli… my friend…_

Aragorn looked away from him only to have his eyes land on the two he had just killed. He turned back to Gimli, a single tear falling from his eye. Without a word he fell onto the unforgiving earth, his eyes staring blankly at the grey sky above him.

He was dead; Aragorn son of Arathorn, the last of the line of Elendil, was dead.

 _ **Epilogue**_

The fates of the Nine Walkers are dark and cruel. The Ringbearer was slain by one he called friend, one whom he had given his trust to. Four of their companions were killed mercilessly at the hands of orcs, never to know what would become of the quest they had set out on.

Yet the cruelest death had to be that of Aragorn; the one who would have reunited the kingdoms of Gondor and Arnor, the one who was killed by the last remaining member of the Fellowship.

Gimli son of Gloin, the last surviving member of the Fellowship of the Ring, had been forced to slay Aragorn, his deed causing him to swear an oath that he would never wield another weapon ever again. For every time he laid hands on one, he would see the dead faces of his companions.

The fate of Gimli is unknown, just as the fate of the Ring has yet to be found. Some believe that the dwarf took the Ring and set out to complete the quest on his own, taking no one with him.

Whether this is true remains unknown, and perhaps will be for many years to come. Those who live near Mordor keep a close eye on the dark mountains that surround the land, ever watchful for Sauron's return, which would be the only proof that Gimli failed in his quest to destroy the Ring.

Many of the elves departed Middle Earth, those who remained went into hiding. Among those who left were Elladan, the only remaining child of Elrond half-elven, and Thranduil king of the Woodland Realm.

Those they held dear to them, Legolas and Arwen, were buried under the boughs of Mirkwood. Those who seek out the graves of the two elves return from the wood with tales of moving trees and a song of lament in the air, as if the forest itself still mourned the passing of Legolas and Arwen.

No one dares to disturb their graves, and even fewer dare to enter the forest.

So that is where they lay: Prince and Evenstar, alone in the dark, and left to the cold.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
